age before beauty
by SillyBelly
Summary: The Denali clan come up to meet bella before she moves to alaska as a blood thirsty new born. How do these new people from Edwards life effect Bella? standard disclaimer... do not own blah blah blah


There are very few things in the world more painful than this noise. I would imagine having one's fingernails pried off one by one would be up there; maybe sticking a needle into your eye. Losing him, of course, goes without saying. But at this point in time, this very moment, I would sell my soul for that god damn alarm clock to stop SCREAMINGIN IN MY EAR.

Since my soul is worth very little days, I must content myself to beat the machine into submission, hoping I managed to turn it off and not just hit snooze. If that…that…demon buzzer, started again I would not be responsible for my actions.

Sinking back in to bed, gloating after my victory against the heartless DreamMachine, a most unfortunate realization stole away my lazy morning haze.

I didn't set that alarm. I don't use an alarm clock. I use an Edward.

I am relatively certain that even in a groggy stupor, I can tell the difference between lime green plastic, and 6 odd feet of marble god. But just to be sure, I open one eye and peer first at the clock and then at the empty space beside me in bed.

Right. Just as I supposed. Alone. Hmmm. I remember him being there when I fell asleep. And he normally mentions when he won't be there in the morning. Sometimes he goes to change, but that only takes a matter of minutes, and I've been awake for at least 9 or 10 minut…

GOD DAMN THE BOX OF DEATH. Having lost all sense of control, I continue musing about my AWOL love while ripping the accursed electronic out of the wall and chucking it across the room. Well, half way across the room. I am still human.

Of course, if he did set the alarm, and god knows it was not me, then he must not be intending on coming back.

I can feel myself start to hyperventilate. I know, logically, he isn't going anyway too far or for too long. But the fact that he has gone at all, with no warning, is still hard to handle. My lack of independence would be disgusting if it didn't feel so perfect; until moments like this, when his absence steals all the warmth from my world. He wouldn't just leave me.

Something must be wrong.

I'm half into a pair jeans before I even look at the clock. It's past ten, mid morning. School is over—for good--, I'm not working this summer, so why would I need to be awake. I'm missing something. And I hate that feeling, the one where there is a spot over part of picture, and if you could just clean off that spot you could see it all. No matter how hard you concentrate or will it away, that damn spot is going nowhere. I'm concentrating so hard the ground is starting vibrate.

The vibrating stops suddenly, and I lose my train of through, which only serves to increase my frustration. I'm not sure what to do with myself, until I figure out what it is I'm missing, I don't even know what I'm getting dressed to do.

Stepping backwards to grab a sweater, the clock seizes its chance at retribution. I of course find it right behind me, a fact that seems far to obvious after I've fallen over it and landed on my butt.

Obnoxious laughter erupts from my window sill. Not Edward, but close.

"Emmett, normal people use doors." I spit out try to quit blushing.

"Well I'm not a person so this works for me. Plus how could I miss another opportunity to watch you fall down again? It's like the three stooges, if they were a single teenage girl. Plus I kinda wanted to see where Edward spends all his time." Emmett chortled, squeezing his large bulk through my very average sized window. I could just see his Jeep behind him as he gracefully placed huge feet on the ground without a sound. The jeep; I was a little disappointed that it, and not my sense of focus, was the cause of the small earthquake

Emmett and I, as much as I have come to love him as the family he will eventually be, spend very little time alone together. Especially in my bedroom. Kicking a bra into my closet in what I hoped was a nonchalant way, I managed to get caught in the strap and had to be saved from another butt-plant by a giggling Emmett. I wasn't even embarrassed anymore about my klutzy tendencies. If you've ever seen a quarterback giggle, you'd see what I was seeing now. And a few bruises are almost worth it.

"Not that I don't appreciate the hand, and of course, the Shirley Temple impression you're practicing, but what are you doing here?" I inquired, grabbing the sweater I was looking for. "do you know where Edward is?"

"Alice told me you forgot. Edward is with Tanya and them hunting, they arrived this morning." He paused a moment, "Shirley Temple?"

"Oh right" I remembered. And now I was torn: partly relieved that Edward had told me where he was going, and terrified because this was the closest thing Edward had to friends I hadn't met. Not to mention blond friends. Blonde female friends. Gorgeous, strawberry blond, immortal friends with a crush. On him.

Oh dear.

"We gotta go Bella, you want some help out the window?" Emmett asked, interrupting my pity party.

"I think I'll use the door. You know, that thing downstairs, on hinges? The one visitors normally come to, I'll use that. I just have to brush my teeth quickly. Unless of course you'd like to board the Good Ship Lollypop on your own?" The last sentence delivered over my shoulder as I rushed to the bathroom.

"Meet you down there then, I prefer to climb. Oh, and Bella… pink, eh?" Emmett's half questions stopped me, as I turned half around to stare at him quizzically.

He looked meaningfully towards my closest door and the protruding pink strap.

"Shut up Emmett. Don't push you're luck, I'll tell Rosalie." That threatening response shut him up quickly, as he saluted once and leaped gracefully out of sight.


End file.
